Tohru breaks the curse
by baby-angel-3489
Summary: Tohru finally can break the curse but before that happens Akito has some changes in mind for her will this leave the Sohmas without their perfect little flower or will Tohru come out on top?


Chapter 1. Tohru Breaks the curse.

Tohru stood in the kitchen cooking dinner when she heard Kyo come blasting through the door in his usual rage.

"Kyo! You're home early!" Kyo stopped in the doorway long enough to tell her he wouldn't be home for dinner, Not giving her time to reply he walked out the front door without so much as another word. About ten minutes later Yuki came home greeting Tohru with the same enthusiasm as usual.

"Miss Honda! This dinner looks great!" He said as he sat down to the table with her. Destracted she never noticed he was talking to her until he said her name again this time in a more worried manner.

"Oh Yuki! I'm sorry I'm a little out of it….what did you say?" Looking from Yuki to Shigure who just so happened to walk through the door just as she said that.

"Why Tohru you sound worried about something are you ok?" Shigure sounded worried as well but tried not to show it because of the glare he was receiving from Yuki.

"Oh no no no everything is fine! I was just wondering if you two knew where Kyo was going, he told me that he wouldn't be home for dinner and just left…." Looking down she couldn't help but think that it was something she did.

"Miss Honda you have nothing to worry about Kyo Does this kind of thing all the time…besides who would care if he never came back…."

"Now Yuki… There's no need for hostility….Just because you and Kyo don't like each other is no reason for you to act so rude to poor little Tohru!" Shigure always had to say something to Yuki to start and argument…Tohru Just sat there worrying about whether or not she would see Kyo before she went off to bed.

The next morning Tohru checked Kyo's room to find it disappointingly empty. As she walked down the hall she noticed some commotion downstairs and slowly crept down to see what it was.

"I'm telling you this is gonna work! This will break the curse! She can do it!" That was Kyo's voice…so he had come back….But what was he talking about breaking the curse….who was he talking about…

"Kyo don't be so stupid…"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!!!!" A few loud bangs and some compaining from shigure was enough to make Tohru know that it was time for her to go down and see what was going on. Walking into the kitchen smiling she saw that the three were now silent.

"Good morning! Oh Kyo I see you are back…" Smiling as she always does she went on with her morning rutine of cooking breakfast and making sure everyone was ok and talking about the dreams they had or how they slept.

"Tohru…Would you be willing to do something for me?" Kyos voice broke the silence as they walked to school together.

"Sure what is it?" She said looking up at him as he stopped her from walking knowing that Yuki was going to try and stop him from asking her.

"Kyo you can't ask her to do this!" Yuki's voice sounded a little worried "Akito will never fall for it!"

"I'm not saying that she has to lie to him I'm saying her has to tell us the truth about it…" Looking into her eyes he just came right out and said it "Do you love me?"

"Um…..I…..Kyo…I…" Fumbling around wasn't helping anything but she didn't know what else to do seeing as how he just asked her something that she had to answer in front of Yuki….She knew they both loved her but she had fallen for Kyo the night she accepted his true form. Looking from Kyo to Yuki she started to blush a little and then answered so low that they almost couldn't hear her…

"Yes…But why do you ask?" Kyo stood straight up and looked and Yuki…"There's only one more thing left to do…." Leaning down to her he kissed her lips gently and said " I love you too…"

Yuki looked so surprised and then a blinding light came from nowhere and then there were in Akitos room. A bit scared at what was now happening Tohru hid a little behind Kyo. Kyo stood protectively in front of her and growled.

"Well well well, You found out why we didn't want you to go to public school and now you have managed to halfway break the curse….if only you knew the rest of it…"Pushing Kyo and Yuki out of the way Akito started to beat the living heck out of Tohru hitting her with all his strength bruising her face and pulling her hair. He kicked her a couple more times and left her bleeding on the floor of his bedroom "Maybe that will teach you a lesson little girl!"

Kyo came out of nowhere and started to punch Akito in the face and in the chest "YOU BASTARD!!" Hitting Akito now with all his strength he kicked him in the ribs and left him to lay in a pool of his own blood. He then ran to Tohru's side picking her up he noticed he hadn't transformed and he carried her to Hatori….

"Kyo what happened?" Hatori looked worried…Telling Kyo to put her on the operating table was the only thing he could do. He examined her and told Kyo that He didn't know if she would make it. Kyo was crushed…He dropped to his knees and started to cry. Yuki couldn't do anything but stand there.

"Maybe this is the other part of the curse….Maybe she now has to fight for her life… in order to beat the curse…if she survives and Akito dies…then…the curse will be totally broken…." Standing in the hall as Hatori patched Tohru up was the longest hour Kyo ever had to endure when Hatori finally told Kyo he could see Tohru Kyo rushed in and say by her side.

"You have to tell me she will live!" Kyo said tears starting to show in his eyes. "She has to" Hatori just looked to the ground and walked away…..Kyo sat by Tohru's bed all that night….

Will Tohru survive the beating of a lifetime or will Akito once again make Kyo and Yuki bow to his powers….In the next chapter….

I know it's a little….extreme…but oh well…hope you enjoyed…might not be all that great!


End file.
